


Merry Christmas Y'all

by poedaaaayumeron



Series: a series of firsts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/poedaaaayumeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is quickly becoming Finn's First in everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Y'all

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas I Haven't Published Anything In Over A Year and Then This Ship Happened And I Even Made A Shitty Manip For It Literally Kill Me!!!
> 
> Basically, I haven't written fanfic and published it IN FOREVER so be gentle with me I love y'all and pls enjoy iiiiiit

Poe was breathless above Finn, mouth slack as he spread his thighs to straddle the other man’s lap, one hand slipping down between them to position his lover's slicked cock. They had been working up to this moment for what felt like ages, starting with kisses the progressed into more than that. But this was the first chance they had for something  _ even more _ , and the first time Finn expressed desire for  _ even more _ . Poe had been happy to wait however long it took for his lover to be ready, and even now he would stop if need be.

“Ready, Finn?” Poe murmured quietly, hooded eyes watching for any hesitation in Finn’s expression. 

The man immediately responded with an exuberant nod, his eyes wide with that endearingly goofy, eager look he always had for everything new and exciting. Especially when those new and exciting things involve poe and nudity. 

Poe could clearly remember the first time Finn had gotten him naked, the way he all but worshipped every inch of his body with mouth and tongue and fingers, reverent touches that had Poe shaking and whimpering despite their almost-innocence. The pilot gave Finn an enthusiastic lesson in sucking cock that night in gratitude.

With one hand braced on the wall next to his lover’s head above the headboard, Poe began to sink his weight onto Finn's cock, a shuddery sound escaping his throat as he was slowly filled. He wanted to go faster, close his eyes and take what he needed, press downward with a quick snap of his hips, and just barely refrained from doing just that. Even though it was probably something that would feel abso-fucking-lutely perfect for them both, he was determined to do this properly and watch Finn as he did it.. 

With a heady, thick grunt, Poe brought his hand up to hold the back of Finn’s head, coaxing the man to look up at him, to meet his eyes in this sublime moment. Poe’s breath left him in a big whoosh at Finn’s expression, the pure, raw need and adoration that beamed up at him in the dim light of the small bedroom. Finn trusted him completely, adored him with an intensity that had Poe’s heart skipping a beat and knocking the breath right out of him. Poe couldn’t help the little moan that left him, watching Finn’s mouth twitch and eyelids flutter with each second that Poe took him in. 

It was tight and hot and burning and perfect, and Poe was almost afraid of how good this was, how divine it was, the way Finn’s gusting pants of breath washed over his face and throat, his hands sliding down and around Poe’s hips to grope at the firm globes of his ass. The pilot groaned when Finn tentatively slid a fingertip further center, feeling where Poe was stretching around him. He could see Finn’s pupils dilate further with each sound he made, could see just how much of an effect he had on the man he could credit his survival to.

Finn’s eyes rolled back when poe finally,  _ finally _ bottomed out, mouth falling slack and tongue absent-mindedly flickering out to wet his lips, and Poe couldn’t take it anymore. Whining softly, he pressed his mouth to Finn’s, the contact sloppy and wet and heavenly, their bodies not even moving. They just clung to each other, Finn with his hands still clutching Poe’s ass with bruising strength, and Poe with his hand around the back of Finn’s neck,, connected intimately and deeply, and gasping into each other’s panting mouths. 

Finally the pressure built and Poe had to move, had to get  _ more _ . Pulling back so that his forehead rested against Finn’s, he ground his pelvis down against him. Sparks exploded behind his eyes and he let out a delighted chuckle, the sound breathless and broken with his pleasure. 

Finn responded in kind, struggling to keep his eyes open and locked with Poe’s, licking and biting his full lips with each little swivel of the pilot’s hips against his lap. One hand left off of bruising Poe’s ass to stroke the his cock, a concerned sound leaving him as he pulled back a bit to look down between them.

Poe chuckled reassuringly, noting his only half-hard cock that Finn now held tentatively in his hand. “That’s normal, babe, just keep touching it, just like that, it’ll  _ ah  _ come back up,” Poe said, pressing a soft kiss to his lover’s cheek. 

Finn turned his head quickly, faster than Poe thought he was capable of, his free hand suddenly tangled in the hair at the back of Poe’s head and the pilot’s world was figuratively spinning. He was being kissed, deeply, Finn’s tongue questing into his mouth, his hair being pulled hard enough to make him whimper and gasp, a cock deep inside him, and his own girth being stroked with such determination, he knew he wouldn’t last at all. All poe could do was clutch tighter at the back of Finn’s head and grind down, his other hand still braced uselessly against the wall. 

Just as with everything else Poe taught him, Finn was a quick learner and just as intense. It wasn’t long before poe was lost in sensation, becoming only vaguely aware that the hand that was in his hair was now back on his ass, guiding him to bounce properly and  _ hard _ . Poe was sweating heavily by now, his dark hair curling and hanging down in damp clumps around his face, sticking to his forehead and neck. Poe could feel the sheen of sweat coating his entire body, the way it made him slip against Finn’s thighs and lose his rhythm.

Finn let out a deep noise in his chest, something that voiced both need and utter frustration, and the world spun again for Poe, but now literally this time. The pilot belatedly realized he was lying on his back on the small bed, looking up at Finn’s face as the man kneeled between his spread thighs and fucked him in earnest. 

Poe let out a sound, high and needy and shattered, eyes fluttering between the urge to screw them shut and the need to keep them wide open, so as not to miss a single moment of this. He wrapped his legs around the man above him, straining to reach Finn’s ass and pull him into harder thrusts, still wanting  _ even more _ . Finn’s easy compliance in this need pulled a shout from the pilot, as his thrusts became hard enough to make Poe’s teeth click.

Neither were going to last very long. Poe could feel a coil tightening in his gut and Finn’s movements were stuttering, his breath leaving him in those tell-tale huffs and grunts, noises that Poe came to identify as an indicator of his lover’s readiness to burst. Finn shuddered when the pilot clenched around him, and wrapped a hand around Poe’s cock.

It only took one stroke before Poe was shuddering, a shattered laugh bursting from his throat as he arched off the cot, his cum splattering his abdomen in a shock of heat and wetness. 

Vaguely, Poe heard another intense sound from Finn while he tried to regain his ability to think properly, eyes rolling back and fluttering. Without pausing in milking Poe’s orgasm from his shuddering body, Finn pulled out and groaned through his own release, more sticky, hot cum hitting poe’s lower abdomen. 

Poe forced his eyes open when he felt Finn’s hand leave off his sensitive girth, and watched as Finn idly stroked himself through the rest of his climax, the way his mouth was open and eyes closed loosely, head tipped back just so slightly.

Poe had never adored a person as much as he did in that moment, watching his lover slowly come back to themselves, a light smile tugging at the very corners of his lips as his movements on his own cock slowed to a stop. He was head-over-heels in love with the man above him, this Poe knew to be absolutely true, but that was something to say another day.

When Finn’s eyes opened again and met Poe’s, his normal goofy grin was back in full, though his eyes were intense and consuming, something that at one point would have had him backing off, nervous and a bit afraid. But Poe smiled just as big and goofy up at him instead, trying to convey his equally deep feelings to his lover. 

“My turn next time?” Finn asked, and Poe laughed, nodding contentedly as he reached up to pull Finn down into another kiss.


End file.
